Stone Heart
by VanityBlue
Summary: Trouble and Holly have had their fair share of problems, but fate doesn't seem to agree. Someone is poking more than their nose in where it's not wanted. But who? The future of this series is in your hands now...
1. Chapter 1

Stone Heart

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl (although he is not featured in this fic). Nor do I own any other of Eoin Colfer's characters.

A/N: Ok, this fic is slightly Out Of character, and pretty mixed up. I have it all planned out, even the ending! Please don't die of shock. Anyway, although this features the characters of previous fics (Holly, Trouble and Amber) it is in no way related to them. It also gives the receptionist mentioned in Changes (her name is Jennifer if you can remember that far back!) a bigger part.

Originally Amber was written as a baby for this fic, but I thought it was time she got a bit older.

* * *

Police Plaza, Haven City

Jennifer yawned, exposing two rows of cosmetically whitened teeth. She was bored. And that was an understatement. She tapped her manicured nails on her desk. At least there were only ten minutes left of her shift. She leaned back in her seat, why had she applied for this job?

Several Retrieval One officers strode out of the LEP personnel lift, towards the double doors. They looked extremely menacing. Their visors were down, and their weapons drawn. Obviously there was some crisis in the city centre.

The receptionist sighed. There was her answer. The guys. One guy in particular…

* * *

Captain Trouble Kelp strode down the fourth floor corridor, in the direction of the Recon cubicles. His twelve-hour shift had just ended, and he was going to see his wife before leaving. Usually the pair would leave together, but today Holly had two hours unpaid over time to work. It was her own fault. She had been late three times this week, and although Root had understood at first, he had soon lost all his patience with her.

Holly sat in her cubicle, gazing into space. Nothing was happening. At least nothing she was involved in. Four Retrieval One officers had been sent out to investigate a suspicious break in, down town. She had to sit back and watch them go. That was the joys of Recon. Nothing will happen for ages, and then everything happens at once. The trouble was; the latter didn't seem to following through lately.

She looked once again at the stack of paperwork on her desk. She couldn't drum up the enthusiasm to bother with it. And she had several reports on her laptop that needed filing. But hey, she had a whole two hours to do that in. Five minutes to herself wouldn't hurt, surely?

Fate didn't seem to agree with Holly, as two minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. Holly, convinced it would be Root coming to check up on her, tried to look busy.

"Come in," she called, her head bent over a sheet of paper. She heard the door slide open, but didn't turn round.

"Holly, have you got a neck ache? You're all hunched over." Trouble walked up to Holly's chair.

She laughed, straightening up. "Nope, I was trying to look busy."

Trouble raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to try harder. You've got the paper upside down!"

Holly grinned. "Let's just say, I'm not cut out for hard work! Any way, I'm sure you haven't come to do this paperwork for me."

It was Trouble's turn to laugh. "No, afraid not. That's what your overtime's for!"

Holly rolled her eyes at him. "Ha ha. So funny!"

Trouble smiled. "I know. No, I'm going home, Helen will think we've forgotten our own daughter. Okay?" Helen was the babysitter that Holly had hired to look after Amber on the days that her and Trouble worked clashing shifts.

Holly nodded, "Yep. I'll see you later."

Trouble kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Bye Holls."

Just as Trouble was about to leave, the door swung open. Commander Root marched in, looking extremely annoyed.

"You're not distracting another officer are you Captain?" He asked Trouble, a scowl on his face.

"No sir. I was just leaving."

"Well hurry up and go Captain. Short has paperwork to do."

Trouble nodded. He hurriedly left the cubicle, which was beginning to get pretty cramped anyway, and pulled the door closed behind him. He groaned when he saw the lift doors close. He could've just waited for another one, but he didn't really have time to waste, so he took to the stairs.

When he reached the lobby, the first thing he noticed was an overly large gnome arguing noisily with the new receptionist.

"Sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't grant you access to the building. You need an appointment." Jennifer was standing up, but the petite pixie still wasn't much of a match to the gnome.

"Who says I need an appointment girly?" he waved a finger in her face.

Trouble groaned. Why were some civilians so obnoxious? He walked up to the gnome. "I do." he said, his retrieval acorn insignia winking on his jumpsuit.

The gnome took the hint. "Okay, I was just asking. No need to be like that." He backed out of the door; looking extremely thankful the Trouble's neutrino holster was empty.

Captain Kelp turned to face Jennifer. "You'll get used to the civilians. It takes time but you will." He turned on his heel and strode from the lobby and onto the main steps. So that was the pixie all the officers in the locker room swooned over. She didn't seem anything special to Trouble, just another female. There was something about her that didn't quite ring true, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He shook his head. She couldn't really bother him, so why bother about her? He checked his moonometer. Ten past eight. He had twenty minutes to get home before Helen would start to get anxious.

Jennifer watched him go. She gathered her things together. Gods, Trouble was dreamy. Married though; to Holly Short, the show off in Recon. She thought she was so great, but being the first female in the squad wasn't that important. Obviously Trouble thought so. Oh Well, no accounting for taste.

* * *

The Kelp Family Apartment, Haven City

Trouble put his electro-key (the fairy version of a standard key. It does the same job, except it's electric and more secure) in the door, just as Helen pulled it open. She smiled at him, "Hey Trouble. Amber and I were beginning to think you weren't coming home!"

Trouble laughed, pushing the door closed after he'd stepped inside. He hung his LEP helmet on one of several wall hooks concealed in an alcove.

"Amber's in the living room, she's got a surprise for you."

Trouble smiled, and went down the hallway and into the living room. His small red haired daughter rushed up to him, clutching a sheet of slightly crumpled paper.

"Dad!" cried the ten year old (she's about four in mud man years), "Look what I've done!"

Trouble crouched down, arms outstretched, "Let me see then sweetheart," he said, as Amber leapt into his arms.

He set her down lightly, onto the wooden floor. Amber handed him the paper.

It was a drawing of three people, a tall male figure wearing a bright green outfit, a slightly smaller, female figure with a shock of red hair, and an even smaller female figure wearing the same green and sporting the same hairstyle.

"It's me, you and Holly." Amber explained, jabbing her index finger at each figure in turn. She never called Holly, Mum. Holly didn't want to be classed as one of the other mothers. She had pointed out that they were nothing like her, and Trouble had to admit she was right. Holly was very young to be a mother and she had kept her slim figure after giving birth.

Helen grinned in the background. "You spent ages on that didn't you Amber?"

Amber nodded her head vigorously, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling. Trouble laughed. "I can see that. Well done sweetheart, we'll have to show Holly when she gets back." He turned to Helen, "She's already paid you for this week, hasn't she?"

It was Helens turn to nod. "Yep," she checked her moonometer. "I'd better go, See you on Monday Trouble, bye Amber." Helen turned into the hall. Trouble heard her shut the front door behind her.

Amber yawned loudly. "I'm tired," she announced, stifling another yawn.

Trouble smiled, "Time for bed young lady." He picked her up and cradled her like he used to when she was younger.

When Amber was tucked up in her bed, Trouble set about making dinner. He had a feeling that Holly would not be in the mood to cook when she got back. He'd make a sweet potato salad. Nice and simple. Neither Holly nor Trouble ever seemed to be bothered with complicated meals. There never seemed to be the time.

He'd just started washing the salad when the doorbell sounded. He raised his eyebrows. Typical. It was too early for Holly; she'd be over an hour. It was probably some sales elf. Usually he wouldn't have bothered answering it, but the insistent ringing was bound to wake Amber. He left the salad, and headed to the door.

When he pulled it back, he was astonished to see Jennifer leaning against the door frame, smiling eerily. He raised an eyebrow, "Jennifer! How can I help you?"

Jennifer stretched her smile, parting her red coated lips even further. "I wanted to thank you for earlier. I can't seem to get any of the civilians to listen to me." She said it as if she herself wasn't a civilian.

"Anytime…" he was interrupted by Jennifer producing a bottle of sparkling wine.

"Take this, as a thank you." She handed him the bottle.

"There's no need; I was just helping out. But thanks all the same." Trouble accepted the gift.

Jennifer turned to leave. He swallowed. He knew he'd regret this later. "Look, why don't you come in and have a glass?"

The receptionist had to fight not to punch the air. Fireworks seemed to explode behind her eyes. On the outside she appeared cool, calm and collected. "Ok, but not for too long, I can't really stop. I just came by to say thanks." Ok, this was a lie. She'd spend all night with Trouble if she had the chance. That was highly unlikely though.

Trouble stood back to let her pass by him. She tossed her mane of curly dark hair, and walked confidently through the door in her high heels. When she'd passed, he pushed the door closed, sealing off the outside world. "Make yourself at home," he called, going into the kitchen to open the wine.

Jennifer slid onto the sofa, leaving plenty of space for Trouble to sit beside her. She looked around, casting her eyes upon several family photos. One of which was a wedding photo. She grimaced. Holly wasn't even pretty. What did Trouble see in her?

In the kitchen, Trouble was pouring two glasses of wine. Something in his head was nagging at him, but he couldn't think what. He picked up the wine glasses and walked carefully back into the living room.

Jennifer was sitting on the sofa, her bare legs crossed. He handed her a glass and watched sip it delicately.

She looked up at him, "Aren't you going to sit down?" She asked, sounding hurt.

Trouble sat down next to Jennifer, as far away as he could be and still be polite.

She was talking, asking him questions. His mouth rattled off text book answers. They weren't necessarily true, but Jennifer seemed satisfied. Eventually she got bored of talking. She gradually moved closer to Trouble, until she was so close she was almost able to feel his breath on her cheek. He made to stand up, but she reached out and closed her fingers around his hand. Her extravagantly long, manicured nails dug into his palm. Trouble opened his mouth to protest, before the words had a chance to pass his lips, Jennifer leaned closer to him, her free hand pulled him towards her. She kissed him, straight on the mouth.

Holly left Police Plaza with an extremely bored expression on her face. Root had made fill in every form and file every report. Was Recon really worth all the paper work? She had no intention of quitting though. That would only prove everyone right. They all said females wouldn't be able to cope. That was a load of rubbish, and she knew it. She checked the moonometer in her visor. Five to ten. Hey Root had let her leave early. That was a first. Perhaps he too thought she couldn't cope. She wasn't bothered about that now. She was exhausted. A fourteen hour shift really took it out of a fairy. She headed down the packed street towards the thoroughfare. If she hurried, she could get home by ten fifteen.

Trouble instinctively pushed her away, but she didn't seem bothered. She tilted her head, smiling coyly. "Come on," she taunted, "You know you want to."

Trouble rolled his eyes. Was this an official chat up line? Females seemed to swear by it. "No I don't. I'm married. You know that. And even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't be interested in you."

Jennifer pouted, "You'd rather have Holly over me?"

"Yes. She's my wife and I love her. She's the mother of my child. What are you to me? None of those. Now you should go."

Jennifer ignored this. She kissed him again. Longer this time.

Holly's feet pounded up the second flight of stairs. She reached into her pocket for her electro-key. She inserted it into the lock. Okay, she could've just rung the doorbell, but Amber would be asleep around about now, and it wouldn't be fair to wake her.

She pushed open the door, stepping inside and shutting it silently behind her. She pulled off her helmet hanging beside Trouble's. She strained her ears, certain she could hear something. There it was again. She headed towards the living room to investigate.

What she saw knocked the air from her lungs. Trouble was there. His back to her. Kissing someone else. The someone else was Jennifer, the Police plaza receptionist.

Jennifer opened one eye, instantly seeing Holly. She winked saucily.

Trouble felt Jennifer tense slightly, and used this as an opportunity to push her away. It was then he noticed something.

Holly.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think? I want people's opinions. Is it worth continuing with? Let me know.

Keep Smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Stone Heart

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured in Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer owns them. I do own Jennifer, but she's not worth owning.

A/N: Right. Everyone that's reading this, I need you're advice. I think people are getting bored with this series, this is reflected in my lack of reviews. After this fic is over, I don't intend on carrying on the series. This upsets me, as I enjoy writing Holly and Trouble paired fics. I want your opinions on my decision. Please review this chapter and tell me whether I should continue with the series, or not. I've said before, I don't mind flames, but if you want to flame then please explain what I've done wrong, and how I can improve it.

* * *

The Kelp Family Apartment, Haven City

Holly shut her eyes; hoping it was all some crazy nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare; the scene was the same when she opened her eyes. Trouble looked horrified. Jennifer just smiled, showing even more teeth than usual.

Holly's face paled, to a gentle shade of ivory. Her eyes glared at the pair. Trouble spoke before she had a chance to.

"Holly, it's not what it looks like. I promise you." He knew this wouldn't convince her, but it was nothing more than the truth.

She stepped into the room, not taking her eyes of Trouble. "Not what it looks like? Well what does it look like to you?" She paused, breathing deeply. "I thought you loved me. I was obviously wrong."

Trouble groaned inwardly. He could totally understand her anger, but there didn't seem much he could do about it. He walked, slowly up to her, putting one hand on her shoulder. "I do love you. I always will. Why else would I have married you?"

Holly shrugged her shoulders, making Trouble's hand slide off. The shock was beginning to take hold, and when she spoke again, her voice was laden with anger. And it wasn't really surprising. "So you could break my heart later along the line. Isn't that what all males do?" She didn't hang back for the reply; instead she strode confidently into the bedroom she shared with her husband. Although she appeared confident, she had to dig her nails into her palm to stop herself from crying.

Trouble glared at Jennifer. If looks could kill she would've been dead ten times over. She smirked. Trouble was furious. "You're enjoying this aren't you? You're desperate. You have to ruin other people's relationships because you haven't got your own. You're a trouble maker. Get out. Get out right now. And if you ever dare to come back here, I don't know what I'll do."

Jennifer laughed. "I hope you're not threatening me!" She made a point of checking her moonometer. "Anyway, I intended on leaving now. I have work tomorrow." She blew at kiss at Trouble, "By babe." She turned towards the door. "Bye Holly. Oh, and there's no need for the tears. You can't fool yourself, Trouble doesn't want you. He doesn't need you, not when he's got me."

Holly sat on her bed, holding a framed photo of her and Trouble. A solitary tear splashed onto it. She scrubbed her eye furiously. She would never let Trouble see her cry. Not anymore.

Trouble knocked, lightly on the door. "Holly?" he called quietly. "Can I come in?"

Holly didn't answer. She knew he would come in any way.

She was right. Trouble pushed open the door slowly. Waiting for Holly to object. She didn't.

He saw her sitting, stiffly on the bed. He sat down next to her. It was obvious she had been crying. He had to resist the temptation to pull her close and tell her everything was alright. But it wasn't. Nothing was alright. Everything was all wrong.

"Holly please let me explain…"

Holly stared into his eyes. "No way. No way am I giving you another chance for you to make me fall in love with you. I'm not interested in excuses." She stood up, walking to the door.

Trouble groaned inwardly. Someone up there must have it in for him. "Holly where are you going?" Concern filled his voice. He didn't want her to do anything stupid. In the state she was in now, she was capable of doing anything.

She looked back at him. "Out."

A bleary eyed Amber appeared behind her. She yawned. "What's going on?"

Holly looked at her daughter. She scooped her up into her arms. "It's alright sweetie. Your dad and I were discussing things, that's all."

Amber frowned. "What things?"

Trouble answered this time. "Nothing Amber. You'll understand when you're older."

Amber yawned again. Holly smiled at her. "Come on Amber. Let's go."

It was Trouble's turn to frown. When he spoke his words came out slowly. "Holly where are you going?"

"We're going out. If you think I'm letting my child grow up with someone like you, then you're mistaken." It broke her heart to say this to her husband. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him, but he didn't love her.

She turned her back to him. "Goodbye."

Trouble felt his heart being ripped from his chest. As if Holly was taking it with her. "Holly, don't go. Please. Look, you haven't got anywhere to go."

Holly shrugged, not turning round. "That's not your problem is it?"

"Yes. Yes it is my problem. Holly you're my wife. I love you. I can't let you take our daughter into Haven with nowhere to stay. It's not safe. Stay here. Please."

Holly shook her head. "No. I can't."

* * *

A/N: How will Trouble cope? Will he cope? Remember the future of this series lies entirely in the hands of you reviewers. Let me know what I should do with it. In fact the ending of this fic lies in your hands too. I have two possible endings, one if the series carries on, and another if it doesn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stone Heart

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Look, you know the drill. I don't own Artemis and his fellow characters, so on and so forth. Okay?

A/N: For anyone out there who cares (i.e. not a lot!) I have reached the grand age of 14. At last. I had a great birthday. So as a special treat for everyone, I thought I'd give you an update.

Thank you for everyone's opinions on this fic. I still need more advice though, so keep reviewing with comments, suggestions and constructive criticism.

* * *

Downtown Haven City, The Lower Elements

Holly leant against a wall, resisting the urge to cry. Barely. She felt so alone. Technically she had Amber for company, but the small girl was asleep in Holly's arms, and was too young to understand what was going on anyway.

Holly sighed, looking at her daughter sadly. It didn't seem fair that she didn't have a decent father. But it didn't seem fair that she didn't have a decent husband. That was life, she supposed.

A passing sprite leered at her. "You all right Miss?" he asked her, "Do you want somewhere to stay?"

Holly looked at him, "No," she said abruptly. Then remembering her manners; "Thank you anyway. But I'm going to stay with my friend."

The sprite walked off, his nose out of joint.

It was then that it dawned on her; she could go and stay with her friend. After all, it was either that or sleep on the street, and that was not something Holly would let her daughter endure.

* * *

The Kelp family apartment, Haven City

Trouble was going out of his mind with worry. There was nothing he could do to change her mind. He had had to watch her leave, taking their daughter, and his heart, with her.

Of course, he could've followed her, but that would've made her even angrier.

But now, over two hours had passed, and the two people he loved most under the world were missing. And was to blame.

* * *

Downtown Haven City

Lissy Westrem was lying flat out on her sofa, nose buried in a book. She had just finished the third chapter when the doorbell rang. She dragged herself to her feet, and padded across the room to the door.

She was surprised to see Holly, cradling Amber, standing on her doorstep. Especially since it was gone eleven at night and Holly usually phoned before coming to see her.

"Holly?" her voice was tinged with concern, her best friend looked awful. "What's wrong? Look, come in." She stepped back, allowing her to pass.

"Oh Lis!" she cried, when her friend had shut the door. "Everything's ruined. My life especially."

"Sit down Holly." She pushed her friend gently onto the sofa, sitting down next to her. "Now tell me what's happened. It can't be that bad, have you talked to Trouble?"

Holly twisted round to face her friend, crossing her legs, and letting Amber snooze in her lap. She took a breath. "I can't talk to Trouble. It's all his fault."

Lissy frowned, Trouble seemed nice enough to her. But then again, you never know what happened behind closed doors. "Frond, he hasn't hit you has he?"

Holly shook her head. "I was working two hours over time, for being late."

Lissy nodded.

"When I got back, Trouble was home, I knew he would be. And he was." A lump welled in her throat. "He was, kissing Jennifer." She managed to choke out the words, just before more tears started falling.

Lissy swore something unrepeatable under breath. She jumped up and went to comfort her friend. "That's it Holls, let it all out." She put an arm around her shoulders. "You and Amber can stay here as long as you want. You can have my spare room."

Holly smiled at her friend appreciatively. "Thanks Lis. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Lissy grinned. "Why don't you have an early night, hmm? You'll feel better in the morning. Now have you got any spare clothes?"

Holly shook her head. "No I haven't got anything. I just wanted to get out of there."

Lissy nodded. "I understand. You can borrow a pair of my pyjamas for tonight. I can go round to your apartment tomorrow when you're at work to pick up some of your things. Amber will have to manage for tonight though."

At the mention of her name, Amber snuffled in her sleep. The pair smiled at her.

"Now, come on Holls, I'll show you your room."

When Lissy had got Holly settled, she picked up her phone and punched in Holly's home number.

It was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Trouble's voice sounded urgent.

"Trouble, its Lissy…"

Lissy. Holly's pixie friend. He sounded disappointed when he spoke again. "Oh. Hey Lissy. I'm afraid Holly's not here right now…"

"I know that. She's with me." Lissy cut across Trouble.

Trouble breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was safe. "How is she? Can I speak to her?"

"She's fine, considering what you've put her through. And no, you can't talk to her. She and Amber are sleeping. I only called to let you know they were safe." And with that, Lissy slammed down the phone.

Trouble was about to speak when the phone went dead. Lissy had hung up on him. But Holly and Amber were safe. That was all that mattered. Wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: Ok, please review. It's not that hard, really it isn't. I want your opinions. Come on, it won't take a second.

Keep Smiling


	4. Chapter 4

Stone Heart

Chapter Four, An Insight into Trouble's Emotions

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Artemis Fowl and Eoin Colfer's other characters, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction? Wouldn't it be classed as original fiction?

I do own Lissy though. She's mine. All mine.

* * *

Kelp Family Apartment

Trouble stared at the phone in his hand. It seemed as if his life wasn't worth living anymore. It was all down to Jennifer. She had taken Holly and Amber, the two people he loved most in the world, away from him.

He replaced the phone into its cradle, and toyed with the idea of going to sleep. However he knew that sleeping alone wouldn't help his mood in the slightest, do he made a strong mug of coffee and sat down on the sofa.

He must've dozed off, because he was awoken to the sound of the doorbell ringing. His first thought was, it's Holly.

It wasn't Holly. It was Lissy.

The dark haired pixie stood solemnly on the doorstep, a blank expression displayed on her face.

Trouble's heart sank. All his hope melting, like ice cubes on a hot summer's day.

"Oh. Lissy, er, come in."

Lissy almost felt sorry for him, as she walked into the hallway. Almost. "I've come to collect Holly's things." She explained, her voice drained of any emotion.

Trouble nodded, shutting the door. "Do you want me to sort them out for you?"

Lissy shrugged, "If you want to. I'll do Amber's then."

The pair headed into separate rooms. Lissy went about things in an orderly way. Going through drawers and selecting articles of clothing and various other things that belonged to the small girl.

Trouble on the other hand, knew exactly what Holly would want, and where everything was kept. He piled Holly's LEPrecon uniforms on the bed, beside various items of clothing and belongings. He folded them neatly into a bag and then, seeing Lissy was still occupied, went to tidy himself up. After washing and shaving, he pulled on a clean, casual, cream shirt and denims. He rolled up his shirt sleeves undid the top three buttons. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He'd pass.

Something on the living room table caught his eye. A small, slightly crumpled drawing. The drawing that Amber had done the previous day. He picked it up, looking at it, fondly. The words "My Family" were printed across the top in Amber's barely legible handwriting.

Trouble swallowed. He doubted they'd ever be a family again. A tear slid, silently down his cheek, dripping onto the paper. Blurring the green crayon Amber had used on her outfit.

"Are you Okay?" Lissy asked, having walked up behind him without him noticing.

He turned to face her. "If you want the truth, then no, I'm not. He thrust the drawing back onto the table, and then sank into the cushions of the sofa, his head resting in his hands.

Lissy did feel sorry for him then. She put down Amber's bag and sat next to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, in her natural easy-going way.

Trouble turned his head to look at her. "Back when I was younger, I never though I'd ever love anyone. I can remember seeing people crying over relationship break up's and thinking, why are they so upset, it's not the end of the world.

But my plans went wrong. I met Holly and I fell in love with her. She was, and still is the most amazing person I've ever met. That's why I married her. That's why I fathered her child. She was the only thing I ever cared about, and now she's gone. I've ruined everything we had together."

He went on to explain what really happened the night before.

"She didn't give me a chance to explain. But that's not her fault. I wouldn't have given me a chance to explain either. But I didn't mean to hurt her. I miss her so much it's unbelievable. I just want her back. To hold her, and tell everything's okay."

Lissy had listened carefully to Trouble. When he'd finished she smiled at him. "She loves you too, you know. That's why she's upset. She doesn't want to see you right now. She doesn't want to see anyone. I left her at home with Amber. Amber's fine, she doesn't seem to understand what's going on. She thinks you're just out at work."

Trouble sighed. "I take it Holly couldn't face her shift today?" He asked, genuinely concerned over his wife's well being.

Lissy shook her head. "No, she got me to ring in for her. To say she was sick." She checked her moonometer, "Look, I'd better go. Is there a message you want me to give her?"

Trouble picked up the picture. "Give her this. Tell her I love her, and I'm sorry. There's no point in trying to tell her what happened, she won't listen."

He watched her leave, taking all traces of hope with her.

* * *

A/N: Awwwwwwww, poor Trouble. Now I know everyone's going to be mad with me for not updating in ages, and then updating a chapter that is devoid of any useful information. I'm sorry, but I thought it was important to express Trouble's feelings. Anyway let me know what you think. REVIEW!

Keep smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Stone Heart

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, Holly Short, Trouble and Grub Kelp, Julius Root, etc, etc. I do own Jennifer, Lissy and Amber.

A/N: Well 'tis the season to be jolly. Although this chapter is anything but. Seeing as I'm on my Christmas holiday, I decided to give all my reviewers a Christmas update. Think yourselves lucky, two updates in as many days. Actually, I'm not quite sure how I manage it, because I have been really busy with last minute Christmas shopping etc etc. Anyway, here it is:

* * *

Police Plaza, Haven City

Holly strode into the main lobby of police plaza, her teeth gritted, and her helmet tucked under her arm. She ignored everyone that attempted to communicate with her.

"SHORT! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Oops, it was Root. What a great start to the day.

"Sorry sir." She apologised, hurriedly.

"Where were you yesterday Short?" He questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Sick sir. I phoned in." She explained.

The commander didn't really seem satisfied with her excuse, but what he couldn't really do anything about it. "Haven't you got work to do!" was all he could come up with. Snappy replies weren't his thing.

"Yessir."

He watched her take the stairs two at a time. Something was up. But he wasn't sure what. Family problems was the answer he settled on. Oh well, it wasn't any of his business. As long as it didn't interfere with her job.

Holly was glad to get to her cubical. She needed time to be alone. Trouble had once told her that she was a very private person. He was right. She kept her worries and problems to herself. And she intended keeping it like that.

The day passed uneventfully, until Holly's shift was over and she was ready to leave.

The lift doors had opened, and Holly had set foot in the lobby, when she caught sight of Jennifer sitting on the edge of her desk, chatting to what look liked, Grub Kelp.

It was then that Jennifer noticed Holly. She said something to Grub, and stepped aside.

"Ah, Holly! You look a little tense, relationship problems?" She asked, in a sugary sweet voice.

Holly glowered at her.

Jennifer smiled. "Don't look so miserable Holly. No wonder Trouble's gone off you."

Grub looked bemused, "What…"

Holly didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. She walked up to Jennifer. "You should know. It's all your fault." She had to fight to restrain her temper.

Jennifer smirked, "Well, I can't help it if I'm more attractive than you can I?"

The anger that Holly could barely contain, broke free. She punched Jennifer straight in the jaw, sending the receptionist stumbling backwards.

"Well I can't help it if you're a husband stealing, slut."

The punch didn't seem to bother Jennifer. "Ooh, touchy touchy!"

This tipped Holly over the edge. She grasped Jennifer around the throat. "I'm going to kill you!"

Grub stood watching, gobsmacked.

"Holly!" a voice called out from behind her. "Don't kill anyone."

Trouble sprinted across the lobby, pushing his way through the booking line. He grasped her around the waist, pulling her off Jennifer.

Holly tensed up. She said "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me." Slowly, through gritted teeth.

Trouble released his grip, just as the commander strode out of the lift.

"What's all this nonsense about killing?" He asked surveying the scene. It was obvious he had just missed a fight. Jennifer's jaw was swollen. There was only one officer who could deliver punches like that. Holly Short.

She was standing in the centre of the group, looking like she was about to scream. Jennifer was smirking. She was the first to speak,

"Ah, Commander. I'm afraid one of your officers assaulted me." She rubbed her jaw, looking pointedly at Holly.

The commander followed her gaze. "Short, tell me you didn't."

Holly looked daggers at Jennifer. "Yes, I did. And commander, if you don't believe me, I'll quite happily do it again."

She clenched her fist. Trouble pulled her back. She shrugged free of his grip, turning to face him. "I said, don't touch me." Her heart thumped in her chest. She couldn't believe that everything she knew was changing, even the man whom she loved.

All the onlookers were stunned. The pair could usually been seen gazing into each others eyes romantically. No one had ever heard Holly speak like that.

She made to walk away, but Root wouldn't let her go. "SHORT, get back here!" She looked at her commanding officer. "My office. NOW." He turned his gaze to Jennifer, "And you." Then he had a thought and looked at Trouble. "Keep hold of Short. With a temper like this, there's no telling what she'll do."

And so, the group walked into the lift, Grub following, whispering to Trouble.

"Trubs, what's going on? Jennifer said you've gone off Holly!"

Holly twisted her head to stare stonily at her husband. "Go on. Tell him. Tell him how you're a liar, a cheat…" she couldn't think of anything else to describe him. "D'Arvit, how could I ever of had anything to do with you?"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's that then. The future doesn't look too rosy for the couple, does it? Well, you'll have to wait until New Year for the next update, because I'm busy over Christmas. Oh, and If you want to see a watercolour I did of Holly, please email me at: and I will send it to you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stone Heart 

Chapter Six (Arguing with your conscience)

Disclaimer: From now onwards, I am only going to write disclaimers for the first chapter of my fics, because if I didn't own Artemis Fowl at the beginning, then how likely is it that I'll own him at the end? Not very.

A/N: I'm sorry if I haven't replied to certain reviews. My computer hasn't been working properly, and I haven't been receiving my review emails.

**Bold writing Holly's Optimistic side.**

_Italic writing Holly's pessimistic side._

* * *

Commander Root's Office, Police Plaza, Haven City

Julius Root surveyed the three fairies present in his office over steepled fingers. He wasn't in the least surprised that there had been a fight, and Captain Short had had something to do with it. If she wasn't such a good officer he would've considered her a liability to the force.

However, he still cared about her welfare, and was slightly worried about her because she was deadly silent. No rushed excuses, or unbelievable explanations, not even comments about sexism and how unfairly females were treated. Something was very wrong. But what?

The two females stood either side of Trouble. He still had hold of Holly's shoulder.

Different emotions filled the room. Jennifer seemed relaxed, but then she'd never been on the receiving end of Root's temper before and didn't know what to expect. Trouble looked stricken, he still had hold of Holly's shoulder; he didn't want to let her go. Holly was silent, her face was blank. She was desperately trying to forget everything. It wasn't working.

Finally, Root spoke.

"I have reason to believe that you've been aggravating one of my officers." This was obviously directed at Jennifer.

She shrugged, "Not particularly. I can't help it if people cannot control their tempers." She gave Holly a dirty look.

Holly didn't reply. She just clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Root glanced at her. "But you had no right to resort to physical violence, Short."

Holly muttered "Sorry." It was obvious she didn't mean it, Holly Short didn't do apologies. She certainly wasn't going to apologize to Jennifer.

The commander turned back to Jennifer. "If I have any reason to believe that you've been distracting any of my officers from their duties again, then you're fired. Clear?"

Jennifer nodded. "Crystal."

Root motioned for her to leave, and she did, shutting the door behind her.

"Good riddance." Holly muttered under her breath.

"What was that Short?" Root asked, giving her a look.

"Nothing sir."

"Good." He looked at the pair. "What the hell is going on with you two? One minute you're all over each other, the next you're at each other's throats."

Holly shot a glare at Trouble and shrugged her shoulder free of his grip. "Go on. Why don't you explain." It wasn't a question, it was almost an order.

Trouble took a deep breath. "It's all a complete misunderstanding…"

Root sighed, impatiently. "Get to the point, Captain."

Holly spoke for him. "We've spilt up. Because ONE of us is a liar, a cheat and…"

The Commander cut across her. "I take it you're not referring to yourself, Short. Anyway, I don't want sob stories, I want explanations."

"Ask him." She turned to face her husband. "Well, it looks like you've got what you wanted." She flicked something at him. The something was circular and shiny. Her wedding ring. It landed at his feet. "I'd keep that if I were you. Who knows, you might need it sometime soon."

She turned, and walked from the room.

Root called after her. "SHORT! Get back here!" Holly ignored him.

"Go after her Captain. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Trouble stooped to pick up the ring, and then strode from the office, following Holly.

It wasn't until Holly reached the steps leading from the building to the street, that Trouble caught up with her.

"Holly, wait!"

She paused, turning her head. "What?"

"Holly, please, let me explain. I love you; I didn't do what you think I did…"

Holly thought for a second. Maybe he was telling the truth… Then again, maybe he wasn't.

She could almost feel the two halves of her conscience arguing with each other.

**Of course he's telling the truth, he loves you, just give him a chance. What harm can it do?**

_He's lying! Don't listen to him; you're better off without him._

**No you're not. Look what you've been like for the past two days; a total wreck. You still love him, just tell him!**

_You're a Short. They don't just break down. They keep on going._

**You were a Short. Then you married Trouble. Technically you're a Kelp. And you are breaking down, how are you supposed to keep on going when it feels like half of you is missing?**

Holly opened her mouth, "I still…" But she couldn't say it. A lump had risen in her throat and she just couldn't get the words out.

"You still what, Holls?" Trouble asked, looking concerned.

She shook her head, and turned around, walking away down the street.

_Well done! You know you did the right thing!_

**No you didn't. You missed your chance. Why didn't you listen to what he was trying to tell you!**

_You don't need him. You're an independent woman now; you don't his shoulder to lean on._

**Yes you do. You've lost you're soul mate; you just have to get him back.**

Back at Police Plaza, Trouble watched Holly walk around the corner, obviously going back to Lissy's. He walked down the remaining steps to the pavement, and walked away in the opposite direction.

Holly turned around and sprinted back to Police Plaza.

**You know it makes sense, after all what harm can it do?**

She rounded the corner only to see that the steps were empty. He had gone. She sat on the bottom step, and put her head in hands.

_See, he doesn't love you. Otherwise he would have waited._

"D'Arvit!" she swore foully, "To hell with him."

A/N: Sorry that Amber hasn't played a big part in the story. Although she isn't one of the main characters in this fic, she will appear in the next few chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. I own the plot and Amber. That's it. OK?

* * *

Jennifer walked home later that evening, her mind bubbling with plots for revenge. It annoyed her that Trouble obviously loved Holly, and, although she'd thrown a spanner into the otherwise perfect works, she was almost positive that the break up wouldn't last. She needed to turn him against Holly. But how?

She thought about it that night, as she lay awake. Trouble seemed to be a family man, if he lost his family he'd be heartbroken. She could just start off as a sort of shoulder to cry on. Then an idea struck her. She was so excited that she had trouble sleeping, she wanted to put it into action as soon as possible.

* * *

Lissy's apartment, Haven city

Amber woke early the next morning. She huddled up to her mother who was still asleep.

She wanted to know what was going on.

Where was her dad?

Why was her mum so unhappy?

Why weren't they in their house?

Why was no one telling her what was happening?

A terrible thought occurred to her. Her dad could be dead. A tear of desperation trickled down her cheek. It broke her little heart to think that. After all, she was too little to understand, and no one seemed to want to explain. She snuffled quietly, trying not to wake her mother. But, despite her efforts, she woke up anyway.

Amber didn't bother with a good morning, she jumped straight in with: "Mum, Where's Dad?"

Holly groaned; she couldn't cope with this. "Don't talk about him Amber." She glanced at the clock, Five Thirty. "Oh god." She muttered to herself as she stumbled out of bed. It was too early to even think about her rat of a husband. She grabbed her Recon uniform, and headed out of the room and in the direction of the shower.

Amber watched her go. Why was no one talking?

Lissy watched Holly emerge from her room, over a bowl of cereal. Holly almost seemed to be back to her old self.

Holly felt safe under the pounding water. It was hard to drag herself out of it and back to reality. But she did, otherwise the commander would be even more annoyed with her, for being late as well as fighting. She walked back into her room and noticed Amber hadn't moved form her position on the bed.

"Amber, get up! I've got to get you to Helen's before I go to work." She plucked her daughter from the bed and pulled her roughly from her pyjamas. She practically forced her into her clothes.

"You want breakfast Holls?" Lissy called from the kitchen.

"No thanks, Lis. We're already running late. I've got to drop Amber at Helen's." Holly sat on a chair opposite Lissy and pulled on her boots.

She turned to her daughter. "Amber go and get washed. Don't just stand there." Amber looked crestfallen, and left the room.

"Bloody hell Holly, have you heard of tact?" Lissy swung on her chair "She's a little girl for crying out loud. Her world's been turned upside down and you just shout at her!"

Holly shrugged, "I don't mean to, but I'm running on auto pilot right now, it's the only way I can cope."

Amber came back from the bathroom. Holly stood up, "Come on Amber, or we'll be late. Later Lissy!"

"Later."

* * *

Jennifer was up early, despite her late night. She had to go somewhere before she went to Police Plaza. Phase one of her plan was in full swing.

* * *

Police Plaza

Trouble arrived at Police Plaza earlier than usual. He ignored everyone, and went straight up to his office after signing in. Needless to say, he was in a foul mood. His bloody mother had been hassling him on the phone for hours the previous night. She'd demanded she was told everything about the break up. Trouble had said there was nothing to tell, and asked how she'd found out in the first place. It turned out that Grub had been round to see her, and told her all he knew.

Trouble had had no choice but to let her in on the proceedings, and, as he suspected, she hit the roof.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!",

"I BROUGHT YOU UP TO BE A GENTLEMAN, WHAT WENT WRONG?",

"THAT POOR WOMAN, SHE MUST BE HEARTBROKEN.",

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER? HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELS HAVING HER WORLD UP-TURNED BY HER SELFISH PIG OF A FATHER?"

Were just a few of the things she'd shouted down the phone line. He'd had to wait ages before he could tell his side of the story. When he had, he wasn't too sure whether she even believed him. That was just great, he didn't even have his own mother on his side.

He sank into his chair, and, ignoring the paperwork on his desk, he rested his head in his hands. Could things get any worse?

Holly had had a good day. It'd been uneventful even if it was boring. She decided to go and see Foaly for a chat before she left for the day.

She no longer feared walking into Trouble every time she walked down the corridor. After all, he was her husband, what could he possibly do?

* * *

Op's Booth

"Hey Foaly! Let me in!" Holly banged on the door of the booth.

Foaly checked the monitors, just in case it was an impostor who just happened to have Holly's voice. But it was only Holly. The good old days when you never knew just who might walk into the booth were long over. Foaly was still reminiscing in the past when Holly walked in.

"Heya Holly. How are you holding up?" Foaly looked concerned as he watched his friend collapse into a swivel chair. Holly was exhausted.

"Well I'm sooooo tired you wouldn't believe. But otherwise, I'm ok. You?"

Foal nodded, adjusting his foil hat. "Yeah I'm fine." He turned to face her once more, "Listen Holls, I don't want to take sides or anything, but I had Trouble come in here earlier, and he gave me his account of what happened. That Jennifer sounds like a right slimeball to me, he said he couldn't stand her. Look, I think you should at least let him tell you for himself. What harm can it do?"

Holly considered this. "Nothing I suppose. Maybe I will. You're right. Jennifer is a total slimeball. I guess you heard about the fight?"

"Watched it on screen. You throw some very good punches Captain."

Holly stood up, "Damn right I do. I gotta go, I told Helen I'd pick Amber up straight from work, because She said she was going out this evening. I have a day off tomorrow, thank god, so I won't be here, you'll have to cope without me!"

"Sure, See ya Holly." He buzzed open the doors for her, "Oh and Holls, if you ever want to talk, my door is always open."

Holly raised an eyebrow from the doorway, "Foaly, you're to paranoid to leave the ventilation system open in case someone crawls through it, let alone a door."

Foaly laughed, "Well you know what I mean."

* * *

Downtown Haven City

Holly strode along the walkway in the direction of her Helen's apartment. Around her two imps were delivering the evening newspapers. She flicked a small gold coin at one (an imp that is, not a newspaper) and took a paper from the stack. Then she walked on down the road. The imps behind her were whispering to each other and she could almost feel them staring at her.

Maybe Foaly's paranoia was rubbing off on her.

Then again, Maybe not.

She called in at Helen's on the way to Lissy's.

"Hey Holly, do you want to come in?" Helen greeted her employer warmly.

"Not tonight thanks Helen, I'm exhausted."

Amber heard her mother's voice and ran to the door.

"Hey sweetheart!" Holly picked up her daughter and cuddled her close. She'd been thinking about what Lissy had said this morning, maybe she didn't give Amber enough attention.

Helen laughed, "You don't need me tomorrow do you?" She checked.

"Nope, not till next week now."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you then."

"Sure will, Thanks Helen."

Holly walked Helen's front steps and turned left in the direction of Lissy's.

"Is dad dead, mum?"

Holly froze. "What! Of course he's not dead. I saw him today."

"So why don't we see him anymore?"

Holly held Amber out in front of her, "He's upset us really bad, we don't want to talk to him for a bit."

Amber didn't get it, "But he's still dad. What's he done?"

"He's hurt me really badly, I don't know if I can forgive him or not."

Amber didn't get it; she was too young. "Did he hit you? Where? Did you hit him back?"

"No. He didn't hit me. Now come on Amber, let's just get back."

* * *

Lissy's apartment, Haven City

Lissy had got back from work an hour ago, she was just sitting at the table with a nettle smoothie when Holly and Amber walked in.

Holly checked the clock, "Hey Lis. Have you eaten Amber?"

Amber nodded, "Yup."

"Good, now why don't you go and get ready for bed, hmm?"

Amber nodded and went to the bedroom. Holly sank into a chair. She put the newspaper in front of Lissy. "Got it as I came home, I thought it would save you going to buy one."

"Thanks Holls. There's smoothies in the cooler if you want one."

"Great, I'll just go change, and I might just have one."

Lissy pulled the paper from it's wrapping, exposing the headline. Lissy did a double take. Holly's photo was on the front page, next to Trouble's and above Amber's. They were arranged like a family portrait, under the headline 'False Pretences'. As Lissy scanned the article, a look of horror flashed upon her face. She gasped, and Holly came running.

"Lissy what is it? Are you alright?" Holly's voice was filled with concern.

Lissy pointed at the article, "Brace yourself Holls."

Holly picked up the paper, reading the article through twice.

"The liars." She said, lowering the paper, "The dirty rotten liars. Is this all they've got against me? To make up rubbish about my family?" Holly's faced was getting redder by the second. She threw the paper to the table, the put a clapped a hand to her mouth, she strode from the kitchen to the bathroom. Lissy could hear her being sick.

When Holly had cleaned herself up, she decided she had to act upon this. She changed out of her uniform into black jeans, black sleeveless shirt and black boots. She had to tell him the truth. He deserved to know.

"Where are you going?" Lissy asked as Holly walked purposely through the kitchen. She didn't answer at first then her conscience got the better of her, after all, her friend hadn't done anything wrong. "Home. I need to see Trouble."

* * *

Holly and Troubles apartment, Haven City

Trouble had just sat down properly for the first time all day, when the door buzzer rang. He groaned and walked to the door, yawning all the way. He was shocked to see Holly on the doorstep. She'd been crying, her eyes were red rimmed with tears.

"Holly, what's the matter?" He stood back to let her pass.

"It's all lies Trouble. All of it. Don't believe them. It's not true." Holly was getting angrier and angrier, and voice was getting louder…

"Shhh Holly, calm down." And, for the first time since the whole Jennifer fiasco, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. Holly didn't resist. It felt wonderful to have someone there, someone she could rely on, and someone who could hold her. Even if that someone had to be Trouble.

The pair sat down on the sofa, "Holly tell me what's going on? Who's lying?"

Holly groaned, "Haven't you read today's paper?"

Trouble shook his head, "Nope, only just got back from work. Why?"

"It's full of lies. They're lying about us, about me."

Trouble was confused, what was she on about? Why would the newspaper print anything about her, or him for that matter? He stood up, "Let me get the paper." He stood up and walked to the coffee table where the unopened newspaper lay, it's packaging intact. He ripped it open, letting his eyes settle on the story in front of him.

**FALSE PRETENCES **

**Captain Holly Short of the LepRecon squad is known for her excellent reconnaissance missions and her tendency to disobey orders. Ten years ago she married Captain Trouble Kelp of LepRetrieval and gave birth to her daughter Amber. An anonymous source says that, ten years on, Holly is guarding a secret. A secret she wants to take to her grave. Holly Short is not heroine she makes out to be; she is a liar and a cheat. She lied to her husband, and told him her unborn baby was his. She cheated him into marrying her.**

Trouble had to fight to keep his face blank. Holly sat watching him from the sofa; she had to fight back the tears.

**Now, ten years on, Holly exposed her husband's affair, the affair that has left their marriage wrecked. There was no point lying to him, because he went off her anyway. Where did lying get you Holly? But the real question is who's the biological father?**

Trouble put down the paper, taking deep breaths, managing to stay calm, but only just. "Who's her father?" He asked Holly plainly.

"You." Was all she said.

Trouble stared at her, "You're sure?"

Holly stood up, her fists clenched. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARE YOU SURE! WHAT SORT OF A PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM? A LIAR, A CHEAT, A SLUT? OF COURSE YOU'RE HER FATHER!"

Trouble stayed silent, letting her calm down.

She looked at him, staring into his eyes; "You don't believe me do you?"

"I don't know what to believe."

Holly cursed under her breath, "Who the hell was the anonymous resource?"

This Trouble did have an answer to, "Who really hates you? Who do you utterly despise?"

"You?" A small smile played on Holly's lips, Trouble knew she was joking. Holly thought for a minute, "Jennifer."

Trouble nodded, "Don't you see? She's trying to split us up. First framing me for having an affair with her, which I promise I'm not, never have and never will be doing, and now she's spreading rumours about you. She's jealous Holly. Although she has the looks she doesn't have the personality to hold down a relationship."

This made some sense to Holly, "But what are we going to do? By tomorrow morning the entire city will think that this is true?" Holly picked up the paper and tore of the first page, ripping it into shreds.

"I'd better get back to Amber. This has been really hard on her. She asked me if you were dead, this afternoon."

Trouble groaned, "Holly why don't you just come home?"

"I can't. It's not right. We're not up to trusting each other. Not yet."

Trouble could see her point; after all he wasn't quite sure what to believe. He imagined how Holly must have felt when she saw him and Jennifer. Awful.

"How can I prove to you that I'm telling the truth?" Holly asked.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm gonna leave it there. You can guess what they do in your reviews if you like, but it's not anything too major.

Keep breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Stone Heart

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis fowl.

* * *

"How can I prove to you that I'm telling the truth?" Holly asked.

Trouble considered this, thinking over all the possibilities. "There's only DNA testing."

Holly was shocked; "Isn't that a bit far fetched? She's a ten year old child for gods sake!"

Trouble sat back on the sofa, Holly tucked up her legs under her chin and stared at him with her round hazel eyes. She didn't want him to think she was guilty.

Then she spoke again, "But if it's the only way you'll believe me, then yeah, I'll do it."

Trouble smiled at her appreciatively, "Thanks Holly." He kissed her. Holly didn't respond, but she didn't pull away.

She drew back after 5 seconds, she raised an eyebrow "You don't trust me, remember?" She smiled and got up, "Gotta go, got things to attend to."

* * *

Operations Room, Police Plaza, Haven City

Holly would usually stay as far away from Police Plaza on her days off, but today was different. She'd told Foaly about the DNA testing idea on the phone last night, and he'd recommended Holly to a clinic where they specialised in that sort of thing. He'd also volunteered to go with her, for moral support. Lissy had said she would've come if she wasn't working, but Holly assured her she would be fine.

So, Holly walked to Police Plaza alone, to meet up with Foaly. Generally speaking, minors weren't allowed into the Plaza, so she'd left Amber with Trouble and the pair were going to meet them there.

She buzzed Foaly from outside the Op's booth. Around her, Foaly's minions scuttled about, clutching armfuls of paper, handfuls of disks or rolls of electrical wiring.

Foaly appeared in the doorway of the booth; he grinned at her, "Hey Holls!"

"Hey Foaly." She reached across and plucked the foil hat from his head. It was not a good idea to wear it out in public. Foaly was not what you could call a style icon. She tossed it aside, "You don't need that thing, who care's what's going on in your mind?"

* * *

Biological Clinic, Outskirts of Haven City

Amber was delighted to see her father again. Even if he had hurt her mother.

"We're going out Amber." He'd said, so there they were, outside the biological clinic.

Amber was not stupid, she knew what was going on, but only because she'd heard Holly and Lissy talking last night. Although she wasn't too sure what DNA meant, or how you go about testing for it.

She saw her mother and a centaur round the corner. She waved "Hey mum!"

Holly grinned, "Hi Amber, Hey Trouble."

Trouble smiled god why did Holly have to be so gorgeous? It really annoyed him, every time he saw her she seemed to get prettier. "Hey Holls, Hey Foaly."

Trouble's hello brushed over Foaly's head, "Hello Amber." He grinned at the small girl in Trouble's arms.

Amber was wary, "Hello."

Holly laughed, "Foaly you're scaring her, leave her alone." She checked her moonometer, "Come on people, or we'll be late."

Trouble raised an eyebrow "You're being a bit hypocritical Holly,"

She smiled, "You shut up!"

"I'm afraid you're not family, you'll have to wait outside." Said a nurse, ushering Foaly into a waiting room. He groaned at sat in a chair, trying to think up a gadget that would allow him to by pass the usual security measures. Well, at least he'd be occupied for a bit.

The nurse smiled at Amber, "You must be Amber," she said.

Amber nodded, "Uh huh."

"Right, well you've got it easy Amber, all we need is a fingerprint, and a hair cell from you."

The nurse led Amber into a side room leaving Holly and Trouble alone to wait.

"God I can't believe I'm doing this." Holly muttered, sitting on a stool to wait. "I can't believe a simple thing like you not being able to accept it that I am telling you the truth. How comes you accepted it when I told you, ten years ago?"

Trouble groaned. When Holly put it like that it did sound trivial. But he had to know. He wanted proof. He'd made up his mind last night; he wanted proof before he took Jennifer to court for harassment. He just hadn't been sure how tell Holly. He was about to give her the facts, when the nurse came back with Amber.

"Can I have the mother now please." Holly stood up and followed the nurse to her side room. She sat on a high stool opposite the nurse.

"Right, you're not afraid of needles are you?"

Holly shook her head. "Nope."

"You're not suffering from any medical condition?"

"No."

"And there's no possibility you could be pregnant?"

"No."

"Good, now if you lay your arm there…" The nurse rolled up Holly's sleeve and cleansed her arm with a clear liquid then pulled a band around it, so the blood would flow to that area. She plucked a small syringe from the rack and inserted it gently into Holly's arm.

"You've got a lovely daughter." Said the nurse.

"Thanks, I know. I just wish my husband was just as nice."

Blood began to flow slowly into the syringe. "Ah. Are things not quite rosy right now?"

"You can say that again. He's not the man I married. He doesn't trust me, the minute he sees an article in the newspaper saying that Amber isn't his child, he wants a DNA test."

The syringe was half full now. "You don't have to go through with this if you're uncomfortable."

"Oh it's not that. I don't mind doing it, but he's such a hypocrite, he doesn't trust me because of some stupid article, but I come home from working over time, and there he is kissing another woman."

The nurse removed the syringe and let Holly's magic seal her wound. "You will probably find you're low on magic, I'd advise you complete the ritual at the next possible opportunity."

Holly nodded, standing up, "I will, there's a full moon next week, so I'll go then."

The nurse nodded, "And as for your husband, I think you already know what to do."

Trouble went through the same sort of ritual next, and then they had to sit and wait for the results.

Foaly was eager to know what went on, as he'd never been subject to DNA testing. Trouble explained while Holly stayed silent, thinking over her situation.

She couldn't be involved in a relationship where she wasn't trusted with a person whom she didn't trust. She loved Trouble, but was it worth the risk of this happening again? Could she stand it if she was hurt again? Should she give Trouble one more chance?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I was going to make it longer, but I thought I'd give you a cliff hanger instead. What do think Holly should do? Leave him or stay with him? Let me know, your opinion could make a vital difference. 


	9. Chapter 9

Stone Heart 

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: This is the last chapter, the end of an era.

* * *

Holly's brain was buzzing with different thoughts. The pros and cons of her and Troubles relationship.

Then the nurse was back, calling them into her office.

"The biological mother is Holly Kelp," she glanced at Holly, "And, we have genetic proof that the father is Trouble Kelp."

Trouble smiled, but Holly's expression didn't change. She walked calmly out of the room without saying a word. Foaly was deep in conversation with Amber, but stopped instantly when he saw Holly. "Is it ok?" He asked, trotting up to her, and putting an arm around her neck. She nodded. "I want some air, I'll be outside."

Trouble saw her go and followed. "Holly, wait!"

Holly turned around, "Yes?"

"Look, why don't you come home for dinner tonight? To let me explain. Leave Amber with Lissy." Trouble gazed at her, willing her to answer.

Holly swallowed, should she or shouldn't she?

What harm would it do, just giving him a chance to explain? "Ok, I'll be there."

Trouble nodded, resisting the urge to smile, "Thanks Holly, you don't know how much this means to me. Come round at about eight thirty, is that Ok?"

Holly nodded, "I'll be there."

* * *

Holly and Trouble's Apartment, Haven City

Trouble glanced at the clock, 7.45. He'd just put the vegetable risotto in the oven, so he had plenty of time to get ready before Holly got here, if she actually came at all. He cleaned the kitchen table, placing two white candles on its surface. Then he showered, and changed into an open collar cream shirt and chestnut brown trousers. He checked his appearance in the mirror, Holly had always accused him of being vain, but this time, he just wanted to look good for his wife.  
Holly walked up the last flight of stairs to their apartment. She wasn't sure she'd done the right thing, although Lissy assured her she had. So here she was, outside her own front door. She rang the bell.

Trouble went to the door, pulling it open. Holly stood on the doorstep looking self-conscious.

Holly stared at him; he was gorgeous. Get a grip on yourself girl, she told herself.

Trouble stood back, letting Holly pass. She was beautiful. She was wearing black jeans and a three-quarter length green shirt.

Trouble shut the door "Do you want a drink Holly?"

Her hazel eyes glanced at him, "Nothing alcoholic please Trouble, I have bad enough pressure headaches as it is."

Trouble nodded, "It's probably stress."

Holly raised an eyebrow, "since when have you been an agony aunt!" She laughed. "What's that smell?"

"D'Arvit!" Trouble swore "The risotto." He dashed to the kitchen, smoke was leaking out from the oven. He grabbed heatproof gloves and wrenched open the door, pulling the risotto dish out. "It was only supposed to be in there for twenty minutes." He looked at the black mess in the bowl.

Holly leant on the work top, weak with laughter, "And I thought you were a talented cook!" She grinned, "How long has it been cooking anyway?"

Trouble blushed, emptying the contents of the bowl into the recycler, "About 45."

Holly laughed again, she picked up the phone, "If in doubt, ring for a take out."

Twenty minutes later the pair were eating cheese and tomato pizza.

Trouble had lit the candles and the scene was almost romantic.

Holly swallowed her mouthful, "Hey Trouble, can I just ask, what did happen between you and Jennifer?"

"Nothing. She forced herself on me, I swear." He paused, watching Holly eat. "Look, Holls, I'm really sorry about the Amber thing. Deep down I knew she was mine, but you know how the newspapers alter your judgement."

Holly nodded, "Uh huh."

"If only we had proof that she was the one who thought up that lie, then we could take her to court."

"It's lucky we don't," Holly said, "Otherwise she'd just stir up more trouble."

Trouble nodded, Holly was right. He reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out a small box. He passed it to Holly.

Her gave him a quizzical look, before opening the box. It was her wedding ring; she'd recognise it anywhere.

"Please Holly, give me one more chance." Trouble stared at her pleadingly.

Holly plucked the ring from the box, twisting it in her palm. "It won't be the same."

Trouble's eyes saddened, his heart sank.

Holly watched him; she felt a wave of sympathy for him, then a rush of love. "But I guess it could be better. We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

A/N: People, this is the end, but, there is a very short epilogue that I will only post if I get 70 reviews altogether for this fic, so get reviewing! 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: This (very short) update is dedicated to refloc. Thankyou so much for all the reviews!

**Haven's City Times**

**What goes around, comes around**

**We printed an article last week saying that Captain Holly Short's baby wasn't the child of her husband and that she had married him under false pretences. After reading this Holly was furious, she told us herself, "I couldn't believe it. I'd just got home from work when I saw the paper; I went straight around to see Trouble as we were temporarily separated. I could tell he wasn't sure what to think, who to believe."**

**We also had Retrieval One's Captain Trouble Kelp in for interviewing. "Looking back, I have no idea how I doubted Holly, but I was caught up in the stress of our break up, which involved the same person that concocted all this rubbish in the first place." **

**The couple has been DNA tested, and Trouble is definitely the biological father. Therefore our 'reliable source' has been proved to be unreliable and has lost the right to anonymity. **

**Jennifer Helston was the Police Plaza receptionist until yesterday, when she was fired for invoking the officer's privacy. **

**Trouble is currently considering raking her to court for harassment. **

**But will Jennifer lie low? I very much doubt it…**

* * *

A/N: It's all over. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I did writing it. Now, so long people, until I write my next, ahem, masterpiece. 

Bye for now!


End file.
